shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Priam/Personality and Relationships
Personality Priam seems to hide his true attentions and ambitions under a calm and somewhat cocky attitude. Like all of the Neo Marines, Priam has a strong hate pirates to the point that he takes delight in killing them with his creation. Priam is a very loyal follower of Zephyr, he had commented that he had seen Zephyr much like a father figure to him. Priam naturally is crafty, sadistic and cunning, often called a twisted ingenious. Priam seems to take a lot of pride in his creations and hates to hear criticism on his methods. To the point that he had killed a former subordinate of his, much like Ains not scared to get rid of those who either failed or are of no use to him. Priam has a past with Vegapunk and Caesar Clown; it is still currently unknown as to what this was. But Priam seems to hold a grudge and is jealous of Vegapunk’s success in his research with Devil Fruit. Priam had commented that his life’s dream is to create the prefect man-made devil fruit, after his finished with his mission from Zephyr first. But like the rest of the Blue Hawks, Priam seems to like order and believes in the rank of others. If one is below him, he would treat them like a second class and if one is higher than him, he treats them with respect addressing them as such. Priam still remains a mystery as to what lengths he will go for both Zephyr and for his own personal goals. Relationships Neo Marines Priam is seen among the Neo Marines as an up and coming member of the group, he is respected by the group. However, he is strict with the group and doesn't want any of them to question his methods or ways. He does share their dream of ridding the world of pirates. However, unlike with Ains Priam is not so willing to take the blame for a failure of a subordinate of his or of another. Zephyr Priam sees Zephyr as a father figure, having helped trained Priam as well. Priam has the highest respect for Zephyr and is willing to go the ends of the earth for him. Priam had such loyalty to Zephyr, that upon hearing of the defeat of Zephyr Priam was ready to commit suicide to follow his master in death. However, he was stopped Nilous and talked out of it. Priam now shows his loyalty to Zephyr by leading the remnants of the Neo Marines. Ains & Bins Priam has high respect for both of them as well, he does address them as Ains-chan and Bins-sama. Nothing more is known about their relationships. Shuzo Priam and Shuzo had rather a unique relationship, Shuzo had admitted that he seemed to try his best to stay away from Priam and the Blue Hawks. But was willing to ask for their help whenever he was in a dire situation. Priam seemed to have taken some kind of cruel pity on Shuzo and helped modify Alpacacino into the weapon it is today. Blue Hawks Among the Blue Hawks, Priam is the leader and ultimately has the highest respect and authority over them. Ironically, he treats his group with respect and they do the same. However he had stressed that he is the one in charge around here and his orders are to be followed. He is on good terms with the group and has earned the respect of each member. Herodotus Ironically, Priam and Herodotus get along the best regardless that their own personalities are completely opposite. Priam has a high degree of trust in Herodotus, as shown whenever he had left command of the Blue Hawks to him and even more that he had let Herodotus take command of Tara Xc3. Sophronia Priam and Sophronia have a good relationship as well, both of them are intelligent and share several of the same values. However, often Sophronia would question Priam methods and he responses by telling to shut her mouth. Because of the fact that she is his sister, he will keep her around since he is somewhat protective and has a close bond with it. Baccaus Priam and Baccaus are on a good relationship as well, nothing more has been revealed about their relationships. Nilous By far the most interesting relationship between Priam and the Blue Hawks is with Nilous. Although being a man of few words, Nilous seems to see Priam as a little brother and often looks out for his well being. Nilous had known Priam from their marine days and both had joined the Neo Marines for almost the same reason. However, what showed that Nilous looks out for the well being of Priam is whenever he had heard that Z was defeated and Priam was ready to commit suicide. Nilous had knocked sense into him, telling that committing suicide wouldn't bring Z back and that Priam was to keep Z's dream alive. Tara Xc3 Priam's greatest creation and pride of his life, Priam seems to have a strange relationship with his creation. He had stated that he had created Tara Xc3, be more loyal than he is. Tara Xc3 is loyal to his creator and master, thus Tara Xc3 will do as his master stated. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages